


No Work, All Play (for once)

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Hajime is working to himself to the bone, but not to worry! His boyfriend and girlfriend are to the rescue!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	No Work, All Play (for once)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy Valentine's Day! This was written for vianadraws on Tumblr as part of the Danganronpa Valentines Exchange, but I thought I'd post it for all of you, too! This was a lot of fun to write, and I think I'm starting to get back in the groove of writing. So, expect more fics, maybe? Regardless, comments are appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely Valentine's Day! Remember that you are loved <333

A desk light is the only thing on in the room, casting enough light for Hinata to see the keys in front of him, but not much else. His eyes, though bleary, stay forced open and focused on the screen, reading over yet another report he recently finished typing. Future Foundation never seems to get off his back; every day, there’s something new to do: type out a report for this, fix that...it never ends. However, Hinata does not complain—he never complains. This is his atonement, after all. He helped destroy the world, so now he must help repair it. 

He grumbles to himself as he catches a typo, quickly fixing it before moving on. He doesn’t hear the door creak open, nor does he hear the two pairs of footsteps grow closer to him. Not until it’s too late, at least. 

“Hajime?”   
  
Though the voice is soft, it’s enough to make Hinata cry out in surprise and whip around, hands raised in defense. When he sees his two lovers standing in front of him, though, he lowers them and runs one through his hair. “G-Geez...you scared me, Chiaki.”   
  
“Sorry.” The gamer gave him a sheepish smile, her hands going into her pockets. “I just wanted to come check on you. Also, Sephiroth was just added in Smash, and...I wanted to play him with both of you.” 

“Oh.” That’s right.  _ Super Smash Bros. Ultimate _ is getting a new fighter: Sephiroth, the main antagonist from Final Fantasy VII. Nanami hasn’t been able to stop talking about it, theorizing what kind of character he would be. 

“ _ Undoubtedly, he would mainly be a sword fighter _ ,” she had said to him in one of her rambles,  _ “but I wonder what else they’ll incorporate into him. I hope they add some magical moves...”  _

Now that he’s finally out, it makes sense that she would want to try him out as soon as possible. He glances back at the computer, lips pursing. “I...don’t know if I’ll be able to,” he replies, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve got a lot of work to do…”   
  
“But, Hajime,” her cheeks puff out in a way that Hinata can’t help but find adorable, even as she’s glaring at him, “you promised us you would once he came out.” 

“I-I know, I know, but...Future Foundation is dumping a lot of stuff on me.” He looks back at them. “Maybe I’ll be able to play later, like in an hour or so.”    
  
“That’s always how it starts,” Komaeda smoothly cuts in, one arm crossing over himself and grabbing his shoulder as his free hand moves around, “and then you’ll be able to play in two hours, then three, then  _ five _ —”   
  
“Ugh, okay, okay, I get it,” Hinata cuts him off, adding on with a groan, “I hate when you do that.”   
  
“What?” Komaeda smiles sweetly. “You mean when I point out your tendency to overwork yourself to the brink of exhaustion?” 

“I…” Hinata huffs. “I just have a lot to do.”   
  
“You  _ always  _ have a lot to do,” Nanami says, cheeks still puffed out. “Can’t you just take a break for an hour? Maybe a little more?”

Hinata looks back at the report, which seems to be staring daggers into him. “I mean, maybe, but...then, I’ll be behind.” 

Komaeda makes a “tsk” sound and shakes his head. “Ah, Future Foundation really does work you too hard,” he remarks. “You should take a break, Hajime. I think you’ve earned it plenty.”   


“Yeah, come on, your ‘fun’ meter is probably critically low,” Nanami adds on, her eyes wide and pleading. “You should fill it up with us...I think.” 

“Chiaki’s right,” Komaeda uncrosses his arm to put his hands together, his eyes just as wide and pleading, “we would  _ love  _ to spend more time with our lovely, hardworking boyfriend. Won’t you indulge us for a little bit? I’m sure you’ll be able to make up the work later, anyway.”   
  
“Agh…” Damn them and their puppy eyes. Damn Komaeda and his sweet talk. It all gets Hinata  _ way  _ too easy. He could fight them—he has before—but the idea of rejecting their offer of video games in favor of more work in a dark office is simply too much. So, with another groan, he concedes, “Alright. Okay. Just a few rounds, though. That’s it.”    
  
Instantly, the two perk up. “Epic!” Nanami exclaims, her voice somehow still soft. “Let’s go to my cottage, then! I already have it set up, since I was playing the Sephiroth Challenge to unlock him early.”    
  
“The what challenge…?” Hinata mumbles, standing up and straightening out his back. He moans as it cracks. Then, he rubs his eyes, reveling in the relief of not looking at a screen for once. He only glances back at it once to save his work and close his laptop. After that, he turns back to the two and begins to walk, his steps wobbly at first.  _ Serves me right for not getting up for like, 10 hours... _

“The Sephiroth Challenge,” Nanami repeats, and Hinata is snapped out of his thoughts. As they begin to walk, she continues, “There are three modes: easy, normal, and very hard. You just have to beat Sephiroth on stamina mode, and then you can unlock him!” 

“Oh…” Hinata nods. “I’m...guessing you beat him on very hard?”   
  
“I beat him on every level. My time for very hard, though, was 1.58 seconds...I think.”   
  
“Hm, okay...wait,” Hinata blinks, the number registering in his head after a moment, “1.58  _ seconds _ ?!”    
  
“Yeah. I used Hero and KO’d him with Whack,” Nanami explains. “I think Nagito’s good luck rubbed off on me, since it only has a 1% chance of KOing an opponent at zero.” 

“That’s right...it was amazing to see in action,” Komaeda laughs at the memory. “Ah, but I hope my luck doesn’t rub off on you  _ too  _ much, though…” 

“Wow...that’s pretty incredible,” Hinata replies, vaguely knowing the terms Nanami was throwing out. Of all of his talents, Ultimate Gamer is one of the ones he rarely uses, but the terminology rings familiar still. 

“Yeah. I wonder if anyone will be able to beat that…” Nanami hums before opening the door to her cottage. For once, it’s actually neat: her games are organized on shelves, her cords are untangled, and it’s absent of food and empty cans laying around. 

“I’m guessing you cleaned her room?” Hinata murmurs to Komaeda as Nanami walks in. He smiles. 

“Yeah. It was, uh….a bit of a wreck before, ahahaha…” He replies with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Of course. Well, thanks for making it livable.” Hinata presses a kiss to Komaeda’s cheek before walking in. Komaeda’s face lights up red, and he giggles before following the two and closing the door behind them. The television is on with the main screen of the game already up. Nanami picks up two controllers and sits on the bed, kicking her shoes off and crossing her legs. She holds a controller out to Hinata, smiling. He takes it, thanking her and sitting down next to her. After what feels like forever, his shoulders relax, and he relishes in the feeling of being able to see everything around him. Being surrounded by light instead of darkness is definitely a nice change of pace.

Komaeda sits next to Hinata, picking up the final controller. Then, Nanami says, “So...I was thinking we could start out with just three stocks, no items, and Final Smash meter, just so we can really test him out.    
  
“Sounds good to me,” Hinata replies. 

“Me too,” Komaeda agrees. 

“Awesome.” Nanami proceeds to set up the game, picking the ruleset and choosing the Northern Cave stage. Hinata assumes that it’s the new stage added with Sephiroth. Then, the character stage pops up, and they all choose Sephiroth. Nanami goes with the original skin, and Hinata settles for the second one that appears. Komaeda, however, cycles through the options before his eyes light up. 

“There are  _ shirtless  _ skins?”   
  
“Nagito,” Hinata says as Nanami holds back her laughter, “really?”    
  
“Yeah! The detail is amazing!” Komaeda replies. “He’s so toned...reminds me of you, Hajime!”    
  
“H-Hey!” Hinata’s face heats up as it’s engulfed in a blush. 

“Hmm...he’s got a point, though,” Nanami states, gently grabbing Hinata’s bicep and squeezing. If his face wasn’t on fire before, it certainly is now. “You  _ are _ very toned.”

“I-I...can—can we just play the game already?” Hinata takes a hand off of his controller to tug at his collar. Komaeda laughs and selects the shirtless Sephiroth. 

“Okay, okay...I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Hajime! I was just being honest!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata grumbles as Nanami starts the game. 

After the countdown, the first thing the three do is test out Sephiroth’s abilities. Nanami had seen the moves from the trailer released prior to Sephiroth’s addition, but actually  _ doing  _ them is a completely different experience that requires getting used to. Hinata and Komaeda, on the other hand, are left to figure out what the moves do for themselves. Hinata decides to use a charged side-b on Komaeda, surrounding the other in dark purple orbs that spin around him. 

“Ah.” Komaeda clicks his tongue. “I’ve been surrounded by purple balls. I assume that isn’t good.”   


“Those will dive and attack you in a few seconds,” Nanami tells him. “You can easily block them with a shield.”   
  
“I see…” Komaeda puts up his shield, and when the balls dive at him, he is left unscathed. He smiles. “Ah! Thank you, Chiaki!”   
  
“Yep.” She chuckles. After getting the hang of things, the three  _ really  _ begin to play, properly attacking each other and taking stocks. Komaeda loses his stocks first, but he simply laughs it off. 

“Yeah, fighting games aren’t really my forte,” he says, setting his controller down and watching the two. With Hinata’s talents against Nanami’s own, it’s an intense battle of seeing who can out-read the other. Hinata’s able to predict what Nanami will do, but she can do the exact same thing. They match each other blow for blow, and Komaeda watches the spectacle with sparkling eyes. 

However, every battle has an end, and this one ends with Nanami coming out victorious with only a stock left. Hinata dropped his controller into his lap, ignoring the sting he feels in his chest. “Well...I guess it only makes sense you win,” he reasons. “You’re more familiar with this character than me.” 

“Yeah. Good game, though.” She smiles at him. “Maybe you’ll win next time.” 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Hinata raises an eyebrow as he glances over and sees Nanami’s eyes light up. She turns to him with a smirk, making Hinata’s curiosity grow. He tilts his head, silently prompting her to say whatever is on her mind. 

“I have an idea.” She grins. “If you win this round, I’ll give you a kiss.” 

It’s cliche, but Hinata’s face turns red nonetheless. “O-Oh?” He stammers before clearing his throat. “Really?”   
  
“Yeah. And Nagito will, too,” she gives Komaeda a pointed look, “right?”    
  
“Mm?” Komaeda perks up at his name, taking a moment to register what she said. “O-Oh! Ah….sure! I’ll be happy to reward Hajime if he beats you.” 

“Great. Then, if you win,” she looks back at Hinata, “we’ll  _ both _ give you a kiss. Sound good?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Of  _ course  _ it sounds good. How could Hinata ever turn down a kiss from his boyfriend and girlfriend? 

A new game starts. Hinata stares intently at the screen, hands firmly gripping the controller as he calculates every move he makes. He easily KOs Komaeda, who laughs and puts down his controller again. “You look so focused, Hajime,” he comments in a teasing tone. “I didn’t know you liked our kisses so much!” 

Hinata doesn’t reply, completely focused on defeating his final opponent, who puts up just as much of a fight as he does. Attack after attack, they rack up the damage on each other before taking a stock. Then, two stocks. On their final stock, Hinata leans toward the screen, analyzing every single one of Nanami’s moves. He sends her flying off of the stage. As he watches her fall, he realizes that she is going to recover low and latch onto the edge. He jumps off of the stage, swiftly intercepting her recovery and countering with a down air. He spikes her into the blast zone, and when he hears the announcer say “game”, he drops his controller and takes a deep breath. 

“Aww...I lost,” Nanami laments, putting down her controller with a small pout. “But...you played really well, Hajime.”    
  
“Absolutely!” Komaeda adds on in a breathless voice, clapping his hands together. “That was an amazing performance from both of you! It was so exciting, I can feel my heart racing!” 

Hinata lets out a shaky laugh, leaning back. He feels his heart warm at the praise, and he smiles. “Y-Yeah...thanks,” he replies, still feeling a little out of it. Nanami leans over.

“Well...I guess you should get your reward, now,” she says quietly before gently pressing her lips to Hinata’s. The kiss is short, but sweet, and exactly what Hinata needs. He lets out a sigh when she pulls away, finally feeling his heart rate steady. After a moment, he gives Komaeda an expectant look. The other lets out a questioning hum before he remembers.

“Oh! Right, sorry, hah…” He laughs quietly, turning to Hinata and kissing him as well. Again, the kiss is short and sweet, but Hinata indulges in it all the same. 

When they part, he sighs again. It’s only then that he realizes just how much he missed this: being able to be with his lovers, relaxing and having fun...it feels like it only happens once in a lifetime. Internally, Hinata vows to make more time for moments like these, and when Nanami asks to play another round, he eagerly picks up his controller without hesitation. 


End file.
